


Locker Room Surprise

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Multi, gangbang (hinted at)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's teammates surprise him when they tell him how they like to bond with new quarterbacks.  *No actual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Surprise

The locker room was filled with teenage boys in various states of undress as well as the noise that comes from the first victory of the season. Clark was thrilled that all of his father’s dire warnings had been for nothing. He hadn’t hurt anyone and he’d kept himself under control throughout the whole game. He was riding high on his success and the congratulations of his teammates. They kept coming up and giving him high fives, smacking him on the ass, and snapping at him with their towels.

He didn’t notice that a core group of guys stayed around him, keeping him occupied with their congratulations and admiration, while the locker room slowly emptied out. Coach Teague had already been in for his end of game speech and had gone for the day soon after. The second string players were the first ones to go, as they had the least amount of clean up to do. In fact, most of them just changed and left, they didn’t even need to shower.

The defense players were the next ones to go, and as the last of them left the locker room, the group made up of the offensive line started to trail away from Clark and strip down for their own showers. Riding ever higher on the endorphins caused by the win and all the adulation he’d been getting, Clark didn’t notice all of the looks he was receiving as he started to shed his uniform.

He grabbed his soap and his towel and headed for the communal showers, where several of his teammates were already lathering up and joking around. Clark stood under his own showerhead, letting the hot water cascade over him, listening with half an ear to the banter and bad jokes flying around as the rest of the boys in the locker room finally arrived and started to clean up too.

He wasn’t joining in much himself right now, but he hoped that would change over time, as they all got more comfortable with each other. He finished his shower, wrapped his towel around his waist and headed back to his locker to get changed. He jumped when he felt a hand land on his bare shoulder.

“Hey, Kent, what do you think of traditions?” It was Jerry, one of the seniors and the team’s top receiver. He was blond, almost as tall as Clark, but not as broad. Clark always thought he looked a little like Whitney.

Clark looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see the remaining team gathered around, waiting for his answer. “I…well…I think traditions are…important, and should be honored when possible, as long as they don’t hurt anyone. Why?”

Jerry walked around Clark to stand right in front on him, wearing nothing except his own towel. “Because Clark, the offensive line has a tradition we use to ensure a better bond with any new quarterback. You wouldn’t want us to go against tradition, would you?”

“Um, well, it depends. What’s the tradition?” Clark’s a little nervous about all the other boys standing and staring at him, but since they weren’t moving, he keeps his attention on Jerry. 

“Oh, Clark, you’re going to be so much fun to initiate. Before you leave today, you need to make each of us come.”

Clark looked around at the circle of ten boys, seeing the erections tenting out towels all around him. He sagged forward in relief. “Oh, is that all. Thank god! I thought you were going to try and string me up somewhere again.”

Ten jaws drop open in amazement and just stare at the classmate they thought they’d known.

“Just so I’m clear, I have to make you all come once. Just once? Can’t I do it more? Well, no matter. Okay boys, start grouping up – those that want a handjob move over there, those that want a blow job go stand on that side, and if anyone is brave enough to admit to wanting to fuck me, line up right here.”

Turning around, Clark whips off his towel, bends over the bench and braces himself, widening his stance a little. He reaches around and pulls out the discrete butt plug that had been stretching him open and tossed it to the side. “This’ll really help take the edge off guys. Lex’ll be so relieved. Since my sex drive fully kicked in a couple of moths ago, I’ve really been wearing him out.”


End file.
